Marth x Ike: The Pretty Boy
by Romvags
Summary: A simple story of how the pretty boy, Marth admires his friend.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

Ha! Ha! Ha! I couldn't help panting. The player-controlled Snake was quite hardcore. He knew the right timing and combos were executed perfectly. I barely had time to guard his continuous attacks. Good thing a Smash Ball just appeared near me and the tables turned. Everyone knew how deadly my Final Smash was. With one blow, I blasted the weapon-hungry guy off the stage. I checked the impression of the player. He was surely disappointed alright. But they don't expect us to go easy on them.

Soon thereafter, the player stopped playing. We can rest easy, for now. Snake who was just standing by the exit shook hands with me saying it was a good match and left. I went to the Smash Central and sat at the benches.

"Prince Marth!" A familiar voice called me. It was Peach from the Mario Universe. She was standing with her usual welcome smile and holding her umbrella.

"Princess Peach, how are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I just thought of visiting Zelda." She replied added with her usual giggle. "So, what about you?"

"I needed a short break." I answered adjusting myself on the bench.

"Why don't you take a rest at your site? Ike's probably alone now." She said with a worried expression.

"That's okay. I think he prefers to be alone anyways. You don't have to worry about him." I replied trying not to make an insulting sound of my voice.

"If you say so." With that, she left and walked while humming.

I forgot about Ike! I hastily stood up and ran to our site. The sites were modeled according to its respective universe. Our site was a grassy plain with some trees. There was a huge lake in our site. In the center was a medieval castle. To furthermore suit our theme, we we're given house tents to stayed at.

Of course, only Ike and I were the only fighters in the site. I came back to the site and expected that he was resting. I searched for him and it turns out that he was training extensively. How could he be not tired from all that fighting? I approached him still not noticing me.

"Don't you wanna rest? I mean we're given a long break time!" I told him.

He stopped his training and looked at me. His face was full of sweat from that training. His eyes look intense that it gave me a chill on my spine. He grinned at me. "That's okay Marth." His voice, panting. He took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't know you were a softie." He said with a big smile.

Softie? I feel uneasy by that word. I know my face is blooming now. He did it on purpose for his amusement. He laughed nonchalantly.

I stopped myself from blushing. I observed my friend. His headband wet with sweat. His clothes drenched. I could see his well-built body through his drenched clothes. I avoided looking and made an excuse.

"Why don't you refresh yourself? Seriously, you looked worned out." I crossed my arms trying to act rude. He grinned and walked away. "Alright softie." He teased.

I sighed. Why do I tend to act unnatural when I'm with him? I get a tingling sensation from my head to toe just by talking to him.

I went back to my tent. I finally got a chance to rest. I scanned the place to see if Ike was still around. Like a spoiled child, I jumped on the bed. I don't want Ike to discover this side of me.


	2. Chapter 1: Ongoing Emotions on a War

**Chapter 1: Ongoing Emotions on a war**

1 day later.

I woke up feeling sloppy. I checked the time. It was already 9:00 am. I slept for 18 hours! Now I'm hungry.

I went to the eatery at the Smash Central building and ate the special buffet. Many of the fighters were present but Ike wasn't around. I asked Link who was beside me.

"Was Ike here?" I asked.

"Ike was here 2 hours ago. He had a voracious appetite actually." Link replied with a laugh. Suddenly, a pink ball jumped into the table and cowered in awe at the marvelous sight of buffet in the long table. It was Kirby who is really, really hungry!

"Everyone! Your plates are in danger!" shouted Link in a hilarious manner.

There was silence in the first 2 seconds then everyone screamed with their hands in the air in a comedic manner and took whatever food they can grab. Luigi carried a lot of food in his plate piled like a mountain. He ran for his life while struggling to maintain the balance of his food mountain. Wario carried a sack with some contents spilling from the hole. I was only able to grab a sliced cake and jolted off.

Soon, the entire buffet in the table was lifted in the air as Kirby intends to inhale all of them! There was a very strong vacuum emanating from the place. Each food was inhaled one-by-one. I look at others' dire situation. Pit hanged for dear life at a pole. Sonic was about to drink his soda can instead, the flow of the liquid changed to the direction of the vacuum.

Meanwhile, King Dedede was simply spreading butter on his bread with royal manners. He didn't seem to notice the ongoing tension around him. Just as he was about to eat it, it flew right through Kirby's mouth. The vacuum was gone and the table was completely clean. With an exception of the whole place that was terribly messed up. Pies scattered everywhere. Mashed fruits and vegetables were dripping in the ceiling. The whole place looked like a school cafeteria.

Kirby gave a huge sigh in relief. Meanwhile, everyone's faces were covered in food. I was able to take cover behind the wall. King Dedede wasn't happy about this and glared at Kirby. Kirby backed down with a single sweat on his back. Out of nowhere, King Dedede grabbed a pie and threw it at Kirby. Kirby was blasted and Dedede laughed at the spectacle. Where did he even get that pie?

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone shouted in a rage!

There was food flying everywhere. The ones who weren't involve in the mess decided to join as well. I noticed Wolf doing a face palm but was disrupted by Captain Falcon throwing a salad at him, hard!

I tried to crawl away from the ongoing mess. Suddenly, I was slapped hard in the face! And with a tomato! I looked for the person who threw it. I notice Ike carrying a bundle of tomatoes. He grinned like a prankster. I approached him avoiding all the food tossed by everyone.

"I thought you were at the site!"

"I heard the ongoing commotion and decided to investigate only to see this. I decided to join the fun afterwards." He said with a boyish smile. Heh, at least he joined the ruckus. Suddenly, I was pulled by something. My eyes were closed so I have no idea what just happened. I opened my eyes and realized my face was planted on Ike's chest plate.

"Wha- What are you doing!?" I was flustered all over.

"Someone was about to throw at you so I pulled you to evade it." He replied as if having a man gripping his waist was nothing to him.

I was humiliated for a short while. I let go of him. Then he offered me some tomatoes. "Here Marth, throw it!" I took the tomatoes wondering who I should throw it to. I notice a bag of water heading in my direction. I quickly dodge it but I heard a splash. I didn't realize that Ike was still in my back. His top and head we're dripping with water.

It felt like he was glistening. I could see stars surrounding him. His face looked so appealing. His hot body can be seen through his drenched clothes.

"What?" He asked. I quickly turned back to the reality which had food flying everywhere. "Nothing." I gasped. I decided to step in and threw the tomato. It hit Link who let his guard down. I was hit again this time with a pancake. I scanned for the thrower. It came from the ceiling wherein Meta Knight is roaming around dropping pancakes. Somehow, I feel like everybody is losing their cool here.

The simple food fight turned into warfare with the exception of guns and grenades. The food war just goes on when suddenly; a voice boomed the whole place.

"You fools! Who do you think is gonna clean up this mess!" Out of the blue, Master Hand appears locked with a fist. Honestly, it looked hilarious. If Master Hand had a face, I bet it would look funny. Everyone fell silent. They knew they went too far. I saw Ike from the distance, still chuckling from the recent event.

"Everyone clean this place right now!" With that, the floating hand leaves.

In the end, all of us cleaned the whole place but nevertheless, we had a fun morning.

We were finally done cleaning. Every part of my body ache from exhaustion. I scanned the place to see if Ike was around. He wasn't. I went back to the Fire Emblem site and expected that he would be training rigorously. Surprisingly, he is sleeping under the shade of the tree. I stare at him sleeping soundly.

"He's so handsome." I said to myself. I sat right next to him. I observed his face and lifted his face gently with my hand. I pulled my face to go closer to his face. Just as I was about to press my lips into his, I felt him moving.

I was too shocked to move. I was paralyzed by the fear that he'd get angry or grossed out with me.

His eyes started to open slowly. I hastily put my hand away. He's still trying to clear his hazy mind. I tried to hide at the back of the tree. I could hear his voice groaning as if he was hit by a falling apple. I admit that it sounded sexy.

My heart was beating fast and I don't know the reason why. I listened to his movements. I heard his cape rustling. He must be standing up. I closed my eyes and tried to be as silent as possible. He was starting to walk away.

What a relief. I took a deep sigh. Somehow, regret swelled up upon me. I can't just keep pretending. This time, I'm going to tell him this time. I took another deep sigh and felt determined.

"Hey Marth, what are you doing?" I jumped at the sudden voice beside me. He proceeded to walk in front of me. And I thought he was walking the other direction.

"Hey, you didn't answer my question." He persisted. He rested his hand in the tree just beside my face. I mustered all my courage and decided to spoke up to him.

"Ike, I have something to tell you." I said. I looked him in the eyes.

His smile was gone. He knows I was serious.

"I..." Speak it Marth! Tell him! "had fun! What about you?"

"Uh… yeah." He responded with an expression that says 'this is weird'.

"I'm gonna go back to my tent." I said to move away from embarrassment

He nodded and we proceeded to go back to our respective tents. I lay down in my bed staring at the pointed part of the tent.

…

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Who in the world just says we had fun like it was a very important thing. I'm such a fool! I'm such a fool! All I can do was just roll side-to-side of my bed. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Tomorrow, I'll…


	3. Chapter 2: If I Must

**Chapter 2: IF I MUST**

(2nd day, 8:00 A.M.)

"Marth! Wake up!" Someone was shoving me in the back. I turned around on my bed.

"Errmm… what?" My sight was still blurry. I was only able to see a blurred face of the one who woke me.

"I'm going out for awhile. If you need me, I'll be at the Metroid Universe Site." And the mercenary dashed off.

"Wait, I." My voice was still husky. He didn't hear me as he was already far away. Sigh… I was still tired from yesterday.

With all my might, I stood up and limped my way to the shower. I put on my normal attire and groomed myself.

Personally, I know that confessing my feelings for him would mean nothing. There's a possibility that he's not the type return someone's affections. I suppose the only way to make him notice me is probably some magic spell or love potion. But it won't be possible.

… Wait a second! This kind of thing is suited for Princess Peach! Maybe I'll have a chance…

I visited the Mario Universe Site. After opening the gate, I was greeted by the multi-colored hills, green trees and grass and a crystal clear lake. Except for the evil-looking castle with lava and a red sky, that's probably Bowser's territory.

I looked for any presence of Princess Peach. I roamed around the place then I heard her giggle. I ran to where the source is and found that she was having a picnic with Princess Zelda. Perfect timing, these two are like the fairies of love.

"Excuse me."

"Oh Prince Marth, what are you doing here?" says Princess Peach.

How do I say this… "I need your help!"

The two princesses responded with curious faces.

"Can you make a spell or a potion to make someone fall in love with you?" There I said it! I hoped they don't find it suspicious.

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, the two princesses blurted out a chuckle. I was a bit embarrassed by their reaction that I lowered my head.

"Why would you need that? You're a pretty boy. You don't need a spell or a potion to make someone fall for you." says Princess Peach.

"Do you mind telling us who this person is?" asked Princess Zelda.

I can't tell them it's Ike. Everyone would probably have a different image of me. "Sorry I can't, but this person is just hard to deal with." Sigh… that was the only one I could think of.

The two princesses were convinced and they agreed to help me. Princess Peach put some kind of herbs from the potion meanwhile Princess Zelda sprinkled some magic dust on the potion.

"The last thing we need is a single hair from you." says Princess Zelda.

"Huh? But why?" I asked.

"The fall-in-love-just-by-looking potion is not possible Ike. We need to put a mark on it."

I have no choice. I pulled a single strand of my hair and gave it to her. After simply dipping it on the glass, the potion turned from blue to pink. She handed it to me and smelled the sweet aroma coming from it.

"I flavored it with pineapple juice. The effect may be temporary but it can guarantee you full-effectiveness." says Princess Peach.

"Thank you very much Princess Peach and Zelda." I was overcome with joy. I was jumping like a child that I didn't realize that the two princesses were still around. I stopped jumping and acted like it didn't happen. I bid farewell to them and I observed their faces, probably amused of my unexpected reaction.

I proceeded to the Metroid Universe site. The theme was somehow a lot like Science. The landscape was full of craters and there were constellations on the sky. However, the ambiance was a bit chilly. I was alone.

Suddenly, I heard some sort of a distorted voice. It sounded like a sound of a cricket. I scanned the place and what I found was just the horizon. I heard the voice again. I was starting to get crept out by the place.

In a sudden, I was lifted in the air. My neck was clamped by sharp tusk. It happened too fast that I was still trying to recover. I came back to my senses and tried to hit the 'thing' that is carrying me but it was futile. The perpetrator was indestructible. I tried to move but the grip was so hard.

Then, my body starts to feel weak. I feel like my energy is being drained from me. I had no longer the strength to fight back. My neck starts to become cold. Is this the end?

Comments:  
>This is my first time writing a fan-fiction and I read some to get inspiration and ideas. Peach seems to be a good supporting character in most fan-fiction. I want Marth to be secretly gay so for the people who aren't satisfied, sorry about that.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Intimate Moments

Warning: Some parts not for kids ahead.

**Chapter 3: Intimate Moments**

Ugh… wha- what happened? Did I… die?

I opened my eyes and blink them rapidly. My view became clear and it turns out that I'm already in my tent.

"You're awake."

That voice… I turned my head to the left. It was Ike. He was sitting beside me. He looks concerned.

"What just happened to me?" I asked.

"You were attacked by a Metroid. Samus and I rescued you. Seriously, you were like a ragdoll. You stood motionless. That Metroid sure sucked the life out of you. You're lucky that this is a cross-over game. Otherwise, you would've been a goner."

…

"What were you doing there anyways?" That question came all of a sudden.

"I- I was…" I can't state the reason.

"Nevermind. I have another question for you." He continued.

I wonder what it is going to be.

"Do you have feelings for me?"

!

What the… what does he mean by that? And how could he ask that so blankly without hesitation at all?

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying to make an innocent and clueless face.

"Don't act like you don't have a clue Marth. I've noticed your actions and movements."

I was quiet.

"You tend to act indifferently. You get flustered most of the time. This hasn't happened before…" He said. His face was really serious.

I never thought he would notice. Nevertheless, I was busted.

"I'm sorry Ike."

"What are you apologizing for? I don't mind but don't expect me to return your feelings." He comforted me.

For a moment there, I thought he would completely be disgusted of me.

"What were you doing at the Metroid site anyways?" I asked.

"Don't worry; I have no feelings for Samus. I just thought of training there."

"Hmph! You're just oblivious Ike." I remarked.

He smirked.

"Do you have some water? I'm starting to get thirsty." He requested.

"I think there's some water on the table." I said unsure of what I'm about to say.

He stood up and went to the table. I closed my eyes and went back to rest. I was still drained from what just happened. I checked for my pockets to where I put the potion. I can't feel it. My heart started to beat at a rapid rate. I'm afraid I might have dropped it during the incident.

"Oh that's right, Marth! Is this juice yours? I found it just below the ground you were floating at."

With all the energy I have left, I leaned my body forward to see what he meant. It was the potion.

"Oh, that's what Princess Peach gave to me." I told him.

"Is that so, you don't mind if I take a sip right?" He asked.

"Uhhh…." Wait, that's exactly the thing that I want to happen! "Sure, it's pineapple by the way."

With that, I watched him took a drink from it. I can't wait to see what's gonna happen next.

He finished drinking and put the glass down. It was still half-full.

…

Nothing is happening. He's still normal. He walks by and sits right next to me again. Did the potion fail?

"By the way, I was told to take care of you until you get your energy back no matter how long it takes." He reminded me. How sweet…

But still, there was no sign of the potion taking effect. Maybe it won't work after all. Well, I could just sleep it off. I could definitely rest well knowing that he is at my side. I closed my eyes slowly until my sight dimmed.

"Ngk!"

What was that? I opened my eyes and turned my head to the left. Ike looked like he was in some sort of pain. He was wrapping his stomach with his arms.

I tried to lean forward but my body was still weak to do any more movements. I continued to lie down on my bed. I'm concerned on what's happening right now. "Ike, what's wrong with you?"

"My body... it feels hot!" He was still struggling through the pain.

I noticed his eyes were starting to get dull. It lost its brightness. A part of his face starts to turn red slightly. Could it be the potion? Suddenly, he stopped moving. In a flash, he placed his two hands just beside my head. I can't react. His face that looked dizzied was just in front of mine. His face was beginning to lean closer.

"Marth…" His voice was seductive.

"Ike-" Before I knew, he already gave me a melting kiss. I felt my cheeks heating. For someone so oblivious, he's really good. My body can't help but respond to itself. I closed my eyes and wrapped his neck with my arms.

My pesky hands started to move by itself. I can't control myself. I was deeply fallen by him. I removed his cape, then his chest-plate and unbuttoned his shirt one at a time. He halted from kissing me and took of his clothing by his own. I finally witnessed his body up-close. That chest and that well-chiseled abs, I feel like I'm burning intensely from the inside.

He pulled me forward to him. He was strong alright. I mean, he can carry a two-handed sword with just one hand. He even swings it with the least effort and quickly as well. He kissed me in the neck and it tickled but it felt good. I completely lost myself. I caressed his chest with my fingers down to his abdomen. He proceeded to remove all my clothing one-by-one though I hesitated. He locked my wrists with a tight grip (with just one hand) that I can't let go. I was too weak to struggle but even if I had all my energy, I know that I'm no match to him in terms of strength. I was already topless. I was embarrassed of my slender frame.

He began to romanticize me. He kissed my neck down to my chest. He played my nipple with his fingers that I slightly squirmed because of the pleasure that was surging through my body.

"Ah… ah…" I can't help making these lewd noises. His free hand started to wander and removed my pants slowly. No… are we really going this far? I can't retaliate. Either I was weak or I have completely been taken over by him. He lips touch mine once again. His free hand caressed my abdomen to my hips and to my butt.

"You're smooth… you really are a softie" He smiled.

"Wait Ike, I- ah, ah…" He inserts one finger to my hole. It hurts. He continued to go in and out. Then the fingers turned into two. I winced in pain. "Ike, no more! I-" My words were interrupted by another kiss. I was in delight from the kiss and pain from my butt. The fingers turned three. I tried to scream in pain but it turned into moans.

"Marth, didn't you want me?" Damn it, he's so tempting. I was speechless. I've completely been seduced by him. I was getting used to the pain. I was beginning to feel the pleasure.

The fingers were gone and I was already panting. Then I felt something big in my hole. "Ahh!" He proceeded to rock back and forth. He pulled up until it looked like I was sitting in his lap.I know my face is very red because I can feel it blaze.

"Your face is cute when your flustered."

I…


	5. Chapter 4: Temporary

**CHAPTER 4: Temporary**

(4th day, 7:32 A.M.)

Uh… my hips hurt. My mind was still hazy.

I feel like my energy has come back. I was able to lean forward easily. There was no around my tent. Where is Ike?

It turns out that Ike clothed me after the magic we were doing. I was already wearing my normal attire without the cape and the chest plate. I moved away from my bed and proceeded to go outside my tent.

I limped my way to the lake in our site. He wasn't around. I walk lamely at the tree near the lake and rested beside the tree. I relaxed my head on the tree and looked at the sky. My mind began to wander about random things. This world, even though I know we were in a world of bits and digits, it seemed so real. Perhaps, we were real. All of us, we didn't seem like programmed bots. We also had our emotions and personalities which makes us real.

"You're fine now?" My aimless thinking was disrupted. It was Ike. Does he always like to sprout besides someone out of thin air?

"Yeah." I stood up but wiggled at some point. He helped me get my balance.

"Are you sure? You look rather lame." He commented.

"You're the reason why Ike."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a clueless face. Is he playing around?

"Ike! We-" I decided to pause.

"We what?" He looked so naïve.

"Nevermind." It seems he has no recollection of what we did. Perhaps what Princess Peach said was true. The potion was only temporary.

He glanced at me with a confused look.

"Anyway, since you're fine now, the smashers were planning to have some overnight gathering. All of us are expected to come. You want to join?"

"Uhm, sure." I answered in a low voice. I was feeling a little dismayed.

"They said all of us should be at the Smash Central before or on 7:00 P.M. You should rest for now. I don't think you're fine." He advised me.

We head back to our respective tents and decided to sleep it off.


	6. Chapter 5: Test of Courage

**Chapter 5: TEST OF COURAGE**

(4th day, 6:35 P.M.)

"Marth, wake up!"

"Ike! What?" I pushed his hand away from my body.

"Have you forgotten? There's a gathering. Just bring your bedtime clothes but if you prefer, you could already wear it."

"Alright, but can you go out first? I'm going to change my clothes." I requested.

He gave a mocking look at me and I glared at him. He walked out with his right hand on the air.

I removed my normal attire and chose to wear my bedtime clothes ahead.

We walked together side-by-side. He was still wearing his normal attire. We soon arrived at the center rotunda of the Smash Central.

Everybody was given a mat for us to sit or lie on. The mats were arranged in a circle. There were two vacant mats and Ike and I proceeded to occupy it. On my right was Mario and on my left was Ike. On Ike's right was me and on his left was Pit.

I overheard Ike and Pit's small talk.

"We were waiting for the two of you. What took you guys so long?" Pit asked.

"Well, we're not late. But are you saying only the two of us weren't around yet?"

"Yep! Everyone was excited about this so they arrived earlier than expected." He said as he playfully raises his hands. Even though Pit was a fighter, he still has his childish side.

Master Hand descends again dramatically. No one can really tell what's going on his mind because he has no face. I can't determine his or should I say, 'its' mood.

"I heard that the player is going have a family vacation for 1 month. Which means, no brawls for 1 month! All of you can relax and enjoy your free time." His booming voice mixed with glee.

With one flick of his fingers, the whole place was enveloped with light. The light slowly dimmed to reveal newly-made rooms for everyone to stay in. Everything was sparkling due to the well-polished place or simply the magic dust.

"Each respective universe will have one room. You don't have to worry about the design of your room because everything is the same. Except with the number of beds though. Well, enjoy while you can." And with another flick, he disappeared leaving a few traces of sparkles. He seems to be in a really good mood.

Everyone was really happy about this. Everyone was murmuring something to each other. I looked at Ike who was also in merriment as he fist bump with Pit. He turned around and gave me a boyish grin. I look away from him though I admit; it made my heart beat faster.

Princess Peach walked to the center and cleared her throat. "Everyone, since we're all compiled her, I was thinking of having a little test of courage."

Everyone was dumbfounded by the sudden suggestion but nevertheless, they agreed. But I still wondered, this is a world created by a powerful being. Not to mention, this world is a game itself. I don't think ghost would appear in this world.

We were grouped by pairs according to its respective universe… again. Although, Pit was partnered with R.O.B., Wario was paired with Snake, Sonic was paired with Captain Falcon since they were the only ones in their universe. Olimar is an excuse because he has Pikmins for his companions.

Ike and I walked through the dark hallway with Ike leading in front. I heard frantic yet hilarious screams echoing the hall. Ike was the one holding the flashlight. My mouth was dead shut.

"You're awfully silent." He suddenly tried to make a conversation.

I didn't reply and continued walking aimlessly until I bumped into him.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked demandingly.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked me with a worried expression with pleading eyes that make me feel strange.

"No…"

"Are you sure? You seem so rude lately."

He's right. What am I so mad about? I was too desperate to make him sink to me that it just makes me frustrated that my attempt fail. I should be the one scolded.

"Ike, there's something I haven't told you. I-"

I was interrupted by Ike. He pointed to the long hallway wherein there appears to be floating blue flaming wisps. Soon, a figure of a floating white dress appeared out of nowhere. What is that?!

I took one step back. Just as I was about to run, Ike gripped my wrist. I can't escape.

"Ike, what are you doing!? We need to run!" Fear was evident in my voice.

"Marth, there is nothing to be afraid of." He calmly said.

Suddenly, the floating figure spoke.

"Uh, you guys are no fun!" That voice… Princess Peach?

The lights went back and turns out that the person behind the flaming wisps was Princess Zelda. So that's why they decided to have a test of courage. Who would have thought that they could also be a little mischievous?

"It's very dark now; we should go back to our rooms." Princess Zelda spoke as if nothing just happened.

"Ike, you go first. There's something I want to talk to them." I said to him and he went off.

"So Marth, how's the potion?" Princess Peach asked.

I took the potion out of my pocket which was half-full and showed it to them. "It worked alright although the effect wears off shortly." I cleared my throat and added "Also, it doesn't just make them love you. They… go lust over you." It wasn't easy to say since the victim was a man. They still don't know its Ike though. Knowing them, they would have spread the news in a minute. I cannot let that happen.

The two princesses gaped and covered their mouth with their hands.

This chapter will explain why the potion was somehow ineffective. Check for any wrong spellings or grammars but I still hope you could understand it :) .


	7. Chapter 6: 'Good' Night

Inappropriate content ahead :) .

**Chapter 6: 'Good' Night **

(4th day, 9:00 P.M.)

The mattress is so warm and soft. It's nothing compared to our site and my original place. The room is so luxurious. Well-polished floor, scented room, a machine that produces cool air _(It's actually an aircon, Marth doesn't know the name since you know, he's medieval)_ and its own shower and bathroom.

"So Marth, what haven't you told to me yet?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"When we were having a test of courage a while ago, you were about to say something"

Oh… That was because I thought I was going die of fright. If I tell him that I tricked him into drinking a potion of lust and that he and I made love, I don't know what would happen.

"Oh that… Don't worry… It's nothing important." I forced out a smile.

He raised an eyebrow. I don't think he cares anymore. After all, he already knows my feelings for him to which he has no plans on returning it.

"Hmph. Good night Sofite." He turned around and slept. He didn't use his blanket. Doesn't he feel cold?

"Good night… Ike"

(4th day, 11:00 P.M.)

I can't sleep. Insomnia perhaps? No, the fact that Ike and I are sleeping in the same room just makes me overthink of what's going to happen.

Our bed was separate and kept distant. I stand up and went near him.

He was sleeping soundly. He was no longer wearing his headband. His hair just hangs loose on his forehead. He was no longer wearing his normal attire. Instead, he wore a black T-shirt wherein I could see a better view of his muscular arms.

My body was starting to get all weird again. My senses tell me to kiss him. But what if he suddenly wakes up? However, my urges were stronger than my resisting. I couldn't help myself but to do it.

I cupped his right cheek and I slowly lowered my head until my lips were close to his. Our lips gently touched each other. I softly raised my head and I licked my lips.

Somehow I can't get enough. But there's this side of me that tells me to stop or there will be trouble.

Still, my desires won. I closed my eyes and gave him another kiss and this time, it took longer. I felt him budge a little. I quickly released our kiss but I was still scared stiff that I was only able to lift my head up a little. He slowly opened his eyes. His sight was still blurry.

With a few blinks, he noticed me. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized me. I hastily keep a distance from him and he leaned forward.

"Ma- Marth, what were you doing?" He asked with a stern expression. I gulped.

"I, I, I, I…" There was no sign of escape. I was clearly busted.

"I'm sorry Ike, I just had to do it." There's no point in turning back now. I'll continue what I left off.

He closed his eyes and said "Marth, I know you have feelings for me but…" With his eyes closed, I took this chance to sit by him and rub his manhood.

"What the heck Marth?"

I ignored him and continued rubbing it. I heard him making a few moans. I put my hands inside his boxers and I felt it.

"!?"

I look at his red face. Pleasure can be seen through his eyes. He grits his teeth trying not to make a noise. He's feeling good alright.

"You like it Ike, don't you?" I asked him with a lustful tone. He didn't respond but the only thing I hear was his heavy breathing.

I continued to rub his manhood and I slightly adjusted his boxers to finally release it. I stroked it gently and slowly. He stirred a little.

I lowered my head and proceeded to playfully lick the tip of his maturity. I teased him by swallowing only the head. He would make some uncomfortable sounds but I continued to tease him anyway. I don't feel like myself. Somehow, my dirty side just came out.

He was different from the time he drank the potion. He seemed more aggressive last time. Now, he seems shy and reluctant. The potion also changes the personality of the person as well.

His moans somehow force me to spice things up more. I was really turned on by the noises he makes. I fasten the pace of my rhythm and I also tried to swallow it whole to which he would move a little.

"Marth, I'm going to…"

He was close to his climax. I intensified it even more. I stroked his base while licking its head in circles. I could feel it throbbing. He was going to come.

I swallowed it whole and felt him come in my mouth. I didn't waste every drop of it. I released shortly after it calmed down. He dropped on his bed, exhausted.

I gaze at his exhausted state. His hand was over his eyes. He was panting.

"How does it feel Ike?" I said with a lewd tone. I feel disgusting.

He didn't reply. Instead, he fixed himself and turned around. Is he appalled of me? I hope not.

"Can I… sleep beside you?" I was feeling guilty. I wondered to myself why I would do such a lecherous act.

"Go ahead."

GOD I'm not so used on making this kind of scenes... Oh and please ignore Marth's euphemistic use of words. I decided to give him that personality because I think it would suit him :/ . So how was it? P.S. This is not the last chapter yet...


	8. Chapter 7: Gaucheness

**Chapter 7: Gaucheness**

(5th day; 7:30 A.M.)

I could feel someone breathing near me. In front of me was Ike's sleeping face. I never thought that I would see it this close. His messed up hair just makes me… I don't know how to describe it! It just makes me feel strange.

I feel something warm on my knee. I just realize that my knee is on his crotch. I moved my knee away carefully trying not to wake him up. He was still fast asleep. I wonder if it's because of me…

"Ike, Ike, wake up."

I noticed his eyebrow jerked. He made little disturbed sounds at first but then he slowly began to open his eyes.

"Marth?!" He seems surprised after noticing me.

"What? You seemed like you saw a ghost or something?"

"Eh? You don't remember?" He seemed nervous.

Of course I remember. I just thought that I should act clueless or innocent. I sort of feel bad after what I did.

"Huh, what should I remember?" I pretended again.

He sighed. "Maybe it was just a dream."

I took a deep sigh as well.

"But wait, if that was a dream, then why are you… sleeping beside me?"

Seriously, why!? Why did my flirty side have to take over me? If I knew he'd ask that, I would have slept on my bed.

I felt my cheeks blush. I tried not to look at him but guilt was obviously present on my face.

"You look nervous. So it wasn't a dream."

And there, we just lay silent. The mood was really awkward. We just lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Finally, one of us decided to get up. I watch as Ike fixed himself and proceeded to the shower.

I covered my head with a pillow and…

"Gwaahhh!" I squealed. How am I going to talk to him now? This situation just got more awkward than ever!

(5th day 7:40 A.M.)

I heard the door open from the shower room. He must be done taking a bath.

I faced the other side of the bed, covered my body with the blanket and pretended to have fallen asleep again. I listened to his footsteps.

I feel nervous.

"Where are my clothes?" I heard him speak to himself.

I slowly turned my head to take a quick look on him.

"!?" I gasped. What I saw was Ike's manly back, which was a little soaked. He only has a towel on him strapped on his waist. Oh dear, calm down Marth, calm down. Pretend to be asleep. I hastily turned my head again and then I saw his clothes on the cabinet which was near the bed I was sleeping in… the bed of Ike.

"Oh, there it is."

Oh no, he's approaching. The bed creaked. He must be sitting next to me. I saw his arm extending to grab the clothes. Hurry up and get it!

Suddenly, I felt a cold touch in the back of my neck. Oh my gosh, is he inspecting me?

"He's asleep again?" He spoke in a low voice.

He stood up and I listened to the sounds of his actions. I can tell that he was now putting on his clothes. I want to peek but I must pretend to be unaware.

The bed creaked again. Is he sitting or lying on the bed? I can't tell.

"Marth! Marth! Wake up!" He budged me.

"What?" I still didn't face him.

"It's your turn to take a bath." He said in a blank tone.

I stood up and I was obviously shaking. I tried not to look at Ike as I walked to the shower. Suddenly, he gripped my wrists.

I looked at him with my face red all over. Judging from his expression, it seems that he wants to tell me something. We just stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

"Nevermind." He looked away from me and released me from his grip.

…

Inside the shower room, I can't help wondering what Ike was trying to say…


	9. Chapter 8: Accompany

**Chapter 8: ACCOMPANY**

(5th day; 10:00 A.M.)

There was nothing much to do in our room. We're free from brawls for one month yet I cannot think of anything to do. I'm just here sitting on my bed curled up all over.

All of a sudden, someone knocked our door.

"It's Pit. Can I come in?"

"Come in Pit." Ike and I said at the same time. We both glanced at each other and I turned away from him. Pit came inside and stood at the center.

"Did you guys know we were roommates?" Pit asked a question trying to make a good mood from the distressing atmosphere in our room.

"No, but now we know." Ike said who was still lying on his bed with his head over his hands. He was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Why you ask?" I asked him.

"Well, I couldn't sleep because of what happened last night. It is not because of the test of courage but you guys were making some uncomfortable noise."

"!?" Ike and I reacted at the same time. I noticed Ike go red in the face. He urgently stood up and grasped Pit's shoulders.

"Pit! What exactly did you hear?" Ike's voice was filled with tension and at the same time, I thought it looked cute.

"It wasn't really that loud. All I hear was just an 'Aahh' that's all". Pit said shrugging his shoulders followed by a confused look.

Ike's face was starting to look numb. I wondered to myself. Why am I amused at this?

"Pit, what did you think we were doing?" I asked Pit and he looked at me with surprised eyes.

"I don't know, it didn't sound like you guys were freaked out. I think you guys were… just refreshed maybe? Everyone makes that sound after they have been relieved."

I chuckled. "Relived by what Pit?"

Ike glared at me.

"Y'know, after drinking something satisfying… actually that's all I can think of." I can't help but giggle at that statement.

Ike had a huge sigh of relief. I didn't I think I could make fun of him this way.

"You know, it's kind of lonely in my room. It's somehow boring being the only fighter in your universe. Can I spend some time with you guys?" Pit had a sudden change tone of his voice, from upbeat tone to emotional tone.

Ike and I looked at each other. Each of us trying to think whether we should agree or not. Finally, he nodded.

"Of course Pit, what do you want to do?" Ike asked.

Pit gave us a bright smile in return. A smile that was so innocent and angelic. "Anything that is fun will do."

Ike suggested that we go to Delfino Plaza. We went to the place and it turns out that other Smashers were there as well. Though this 'Delfino Plaza' was just a replicate made by Master Hand, it still feels like we were in the original.

We marched to the fountain and it happened that Samus (wearing her Bikini Suit from Metroid Fusion) standing by watching the water rise. She noticed us and gave us a surprised look.

"Ike, Marth, and Pit? Since when did you three become close?" She asked.

"Just now!" Pit yelled out with glee. Samus smiled at the childish response.

"What makes you guys come here?" She asked.

"I thought that we should have fun here." Ike said.

"Is that so? I am getting kind of lonely here. I might as well join you guys." And with that, Zero Suit Samus joined our party (reference to Subspace Emissary).

A huge screen suddenly appeared on top of the fountain. Master Hand was going to announce something.

"Attention everyone! Some Metroids from the 'Metroid Prime 3: Corruption' game station has just escaped and entered our station. Please stop them as soon as possible!"

Out of nowhere, a huge number of Metroids appeared at the sky. I remember those things almost sucked the life out of me literally! I don't even know how to retaliate against them.

We avoided the attacking Metroids and took cover at a small street between the long buildings.

"What's with those things? They seem to take things for real!" Pit asked with an urgent and confused voice.

"Metroids are programmed to take life. They don't know that they're in a game so they continue to do what they exist for. They're like newly hatched chicks that only recognized prey and nothing else…" Samus explained it all and put on her suit.

Pit and I took a gulp. The only thing that could make them immobile is ice and Samus is our only option…

"Behind you!"

Ike let a sudden shout that I jumped. I looked down below to see Pit who was about to be the target of the Metroid. He just stood there with terrified eyes. What're you doing!?

I looked in my front to see a Metroid charging towards me. I was still in the air that I could do limited movement. I took my Falchion and swiped it to the Metroid. There was no sign of damage but he was pushed back.

Bwush! I landed to the ground to see that Metroid that was trying to attack Pit earlier was frozen solid.

Ike let out a loud gasp and destroyed the Metroid to pieces with a punch and it didn't seem like it did a lot of effort either. Such strength… this is probably why I- what am I thinking about!? Why am I thinking of that in this situation!?

"Listen, as soon as I turn them frozen, smash them as hard as you can." Samus said with a calm tone.

Somehow, enthusiasm suddenly changed the commotion. It seems the two brash men found enjoyment in this disaster. One-by-one, as each Metroid is frozen, the three of us take turns in smashing these frozen parasites. Pit and I seems to exert more strength but Ike seems to have no struggle at all.

Nevertheless, we were able to sweep away all the Metroid. Pit and I was almost out of air but Ike had no sweat at all. I was… starting to fell by his charms even more…

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted other characters to play a role as well so in this part it's more of an action.<br>**


	10. Chapter 9: Feelings Revelead

**Chapter 9: Feelings Revealed**

(5th day; 5:27 P.M.)

Seriously… he's like a spoiled young kid being carried by his parent -_- . I can't blame him… after all that 'fun' we had, he just fell like that. But somehow, I am a little jealous at the sight. I wish I was the one being carried. Being carried like a princess… somehow.

"Pit's room is just near to us right?" Ike asked.

I nodded and I opened the door for him. We went in the room and he laid him down on the bed. He rested the angel's buttocks first and he moved his hand slowly away from the angel's head. Oh... what a sensual sight… damn it! Why is mind so… filthy right now?

"Let's go back to our room." Ike said with a soft voice.

We walked away carefully in each step.

"Thank you guys… I had a lot of fun." We stopped by the sudden exhausted voice. Pit was half-awake. I turned around to see his happy and tired expression. He has such an innocent face.

"You're welcome." I said and bade goodbye as Ike slowly closed the door.

"Nice kid." Ike spoke in a sudden.

He opened the door of our room and we lay back on our beds. I stared at the ceiling with my eyes half-closed. It was so quiet… that somehow, I can hear my heartbeat. I want to talk to him.

"Ike." I called him.

"What?" He turned his head to me.

"I don't think I like you anymore…" I said looking at the dirty white ceiling.

"Is that so? That's-"

"I think I love you… more." I said and I looked at him.

"!?"

"I've been meaning to ask you, what do you… feel for me?" I asked and he raised his eyebrow.

He stared back at the ceiling.

"I don't know." He answered. It was an unsatisfying answer but it didn't upset me.

"Can you tell me what you see in me?"

"Sigh… fine." He smiled and continued.

"When I first met you, all I see was a pretty boy. But I didn't take you lightly. You were a veteran and I was a newcomer at this crossover game. The veterans were kind. They didn't treat us newcomers as inferior. They gladly welcomed us."

Pretty boy… huh?

"When I found out that you were also from the Fire Emblem universe, I grew curious. I wondered from what country and era you are. I didn't feel obliged to approach you but you talked to me instead. I became comfortable with you. I started to see things differently from you."

Comfortable… huh? Those words seemed to have lightened my heart. So that's why he treats me like every normal person. I wasn't quite used to it as the people in my homeland always treat me with courtesy. He was comfortable enough to call me "softie." But I'm fine with it.

"Eventually, I noticed you started to act weird towards me. I realized what those meant. It didn't matter to me though because I saw you as a friend. But then, who would have thought that you would suddenly assault me at night?"

He paused and looked at me with one raised eyebrow and a smile. I felt ashamed for myself yet somehow, it made me chuckle.

"After what happened, I don't what know what I'd feel for you anymore. I don't hate you for it either. I don't know why but the feeling is neutral… I guess. I suppose I see you as a friend that I could be comfy with."

That's fine by me as long as he won't avoid me. I never thought he would see highly of me.

But someday...

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? If you're fine or disagree with it... leave a review :).<strong>


	11. Final Chapter: Commitment

**Chapter 10: Commitment**

(6th day; 9:14 A.M.)

"You took a bath and now you're lying in the bed again?" Ike's voice startled me.

"Yeah I think… the bed here is just no nice that I don't want to get up!" And I curled myself up with the blanket.

"What are you? A kid? There are 29 days left before the player return. We're not just gonna stay and lie on this room the whole duration."

"You know what? You're right."

I stood up from my bed feeling very refreshed. I stretched my arms and sighed.

"I'm going to get my stuff first." He said and went to get his headband. He tied it around his head and faced me while he tightened the knot on the back.

"Alright! Let's-"

I cut his words by tackling him until we landed on the bed. The position that we had was me embracing him with my body resting on his.

"What's wrong with you!?" He sounded agitated.

"I'm sorry Ike. It's because I love you that I'm doing this." I faked a smile.

I unbuttoned his shirt slowly revealing his chest and his six-pack. Even though this isn't my first time seeing it, it still makes me feel hot. With the mood set, I began to unbutton my shirt as well.

"Marth… I'm sorry." Ike suddenly grasped my wrist. He sounded serious. All of a sudden, I was put down on the bed roughly. My legs were spread and Ike was in between and he was still grasping my wrist.

"If you were to do this with me, I'd prefer to be the dominant than the recessive…" He whispered to my ear sounding like a hungry dog.

Is this true? Did he accidentally drink the potion again? Come to think of it, where did I put it? No, this is the real thing. He really is doing it with me. No potions or anything. And he seems aggressive as well.

He kissed my neck passionately as if there is a hidden desire of lust that he needs to fulfill. I want to move my hands but I can't get loose from his grip.

"Ike… let go- I… don't want to be like a dead fish."

He halted and chuckled.

"Alright…" He let go of his grip and he cupped my cheek. My cheeks are probably blushing right now. The feeling of someone cupping your cheek is an entirely different level of happiness.

He slowly leans his face closer… and I just closed my eyes preparing for his actions. Slowly, our lips began to press each other softly. It was different kind of kiss. It wasn't a kiss of lust but it was gentle. It was better than our previous kisses. This wasn't forced or caused by any potion. He slowly raised his head and I opened my eyes. His face is so attractive.

"Ike… you… does this mean you like me as well?" He responded with a smile.

"No… it's different. I never thought I would do this but I'm… returning your feelings even though I said I wouldn't."

I chuckled. Even though he won't say those words, I still love him. But… I can't help but feel guilty for my past actions.

"I want to apologize… for being so lustful towards you." I said with all my heart.

I felt him jerked.

"Eh…ehehe… let's forget about it. (I'm surprised you can say it straight.)" He had a cold sweat for a second there.

"So… are we in good terms?" I asked.

"I think… we're already in good terms." He smiled in the most handsome way as possible. It was so radiant that my gaze was so locked to him.

"So Ike… can you continue returning my feelings?" I teased.

"Hmph." He made a worried smile.

I closed my eyes and I felt his hands doing something to my clothes. Later, I'm starting to feel nothing of his presence. I slowly opened my eyes and I realized that my shirt was buttoned and Ike was standing just beside the door. He looks fixed as well.

"Let's go Marth. We should hang out with the other smashers as well." Oh… so we're not doing it. I would be lying if I claim that I'm not disappointed.

"Fine." I stood up and he opened the door for me.

"Ike…" I murmured but loud enough to let him hear me.

"Did you say something?"

"Someday… I'll make you fall in love with me." I uttered.

He looked surprised. That's nice. I like that expression.

"You have 29 days free from brawls for you to accomplish that." He said.

He had an eager expression as if he just accepted a challenge. Well, it is true. After 29 days, we might only have a few times to hang out, talk or even see each other. But… I'm determined to do this commitment. I swear to make him fall in love with me.

We walked to the exit of the Smash Central. As the door slid open by itself, a gentle breeze swept soothingly through my face. The sun blinded my sight first. All I heard was seagulls twittering and the sound of splash from the water. My sight began to clear.

"Marth, let's go."

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>I like making cliffhanger endings XD. I would like to recap everything that happened in this fiction. <strong>

**Peach and Zelda never knew that Marth is in love with Ike. They all thought it was with a girl. This is also true on other smashers as well. Also, I prefer relationships in secret. It must probably reflect on my secretive nature. The player wouldn't be around for 1 month so everyone can have a little break. Master Hand also remodeled the Smash Central into a luxurious like hotel. Also, Ike still doesn't know about the potion incident.  
><strong>

**I tried my hardest to make every character in the Super Smash Bros to be present in the story. It is even difficult to have them play a role in the story.**

**I plan on making a part two of this story which is about Marth as he struggles to make Ike love him facing many obstacles on his way. However, that part will be told according to Ike's POV.**

**If you are wondering what Marth saw, you'll know in the next story or perhaps, you already have a clue :D .**

**Thank you to the people who read this and please review so I could improve ****:D****.**


End file.
